1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to illumination systems, and particularly to a system for illuminating, for example, a television background wall using light emitting diodes (LEDs) and a television having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used due to high brightness, wide color gamut and rapid response speed. With the rapid development of decorative illuminations for both commercial and residential, the demand for using LEDs in illumination system for decorative illumination is ever increasing.
It is important for the decorative illumination to have a sufficient light energy in a correct color temperature since the color temperature affects the sensation of user's eyes. Thus, there is a need for an illumination system which can emit light with an adjustable color temperature.